


Secrets

by feverbeats



Category: DC - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-10
Updated: 2010-06-10
Packaged: 2017-10-10 01:10:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feverbeats/pseuds/feverbeats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I never told him. Think of the worst thing you possibly can. The thing that would destroy Clark if he knew I'd done it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> This probably wasn't my idea in the first place.

  
"I don't think I'm really understanding your situation, Lex," said millionaire playboy Bruce Wayne, who was getting sick of this very fast.

Lex looked incredibly shifty. "Look, Bruce, it's perfectly simple. Now that I know Superman's secret identity, I have a huge problem."

Bruce thought that in itself was a pretty big problem, but he was unsure as to why Lex would think so. He narrowed his playboy eyes behind his playboy sunglasses, but his detective's mind was working double-time to figure out what Lex was up to now.

Lex was currently too busy looking innocently distraught to be up to much. "I mean," he said, "I kept so many secrets from him back in Smallville. He still doesn't know some of the things I've done. I'm wracked by guilt." He didn't look particularly wracked.

"You can't have done anything worse to Clark than what you've done to Superman," Bruce suggested.

"I have, though," Lex insisted. "I never told him. Think of the worst thing you possibly can. The thing that would destroy Clark if he knew I'd done it." A fanatical light came into his eyes. "And what's worse, I can't stop. I still do it, sometimes. How can I stop myself, Bruce, what can I do to prevent myself from destroying my only chance with Clark?"

Bruce decided to have Alfred show Lex out.

*

Clark flew above Smallville, without a care in the world. Little did he know that Lex had discovered his secret identity. Things had quieted down enough in Metropolis that Clark had decided to pay his old hometown a visit. Soaring among the clouds in the night sky, he smiled to himself, looking down benevolently on the world; on the fields and trees; on the cows, dozing peacefully in the fields. . .

All of a sudden, the peaceful vision below him was broken by a lone figure sneaking stealthily across the fields. He knew the figure at once from its bald head and impeccable fashion sense. "Lex!" Clark exclaimed.

Not only was Lex Luthor in Clark's town, he was also moving rapidly toward the innocent cows. God only knew what horrors he was going to commit once he'd taken them captive. Perhaps a cow-powered death ray, Clark decided. It was probably even worse than that, knowing Lex.

Clark swooped low, watching from behind a clump of trees. Someone needed to save those cows, and he was going to be the one to do it.

Lex snuck even closer, pulling on some sort of mechanical glove. It was clear that the cows were his target. Clark had never imagined something this nefarious. He clenched his fists in rage, snapping the branch he'd been gripping.

Lex turned at the sound, but he was clearly so intent on his scheme that he didn't care if he was being watched. _Well_, thought Clark, _I'll make him sorry that he pulled this in my town_. He gasped as Lex walked right up to a cow and-

And-

Gave it a shove.

The poor cow mooed in protest, then gave in to the extreme force of Lex's mechanical glove. It fell on its side as Lex watched, triumphant.

Clark couldn't contain his rage any longer. "Lex!" he yelled, flying down to him. Lex's head snapped up from where he'd been surveying the fallen cow. "How could you?" Clark asked, enraged. "Innocent cows, Lex! All they do is give us milk and become our loyal friends!"

*

Lex hung his head. He'd never meant for Clark to find out his darkest secret. Well, it was too late now. "To think I used to love you," Clark spit out angrily. He lifted the cow back onto its feet, then yanked Lex into the air. "I ought to drop you over the Mediterranean Sea," he said.

Lex decided that this wasn't the best time to tell Clark that he was currently working on a project to drain the Mediterranean Sea.


End file.
